


Quick Quick Quick

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: A poem recounting 'Sexy Times' between John and Sherlock.





	Quick Quick Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> Previously published on Tumblr.
> 
> A gift for AtlinMerrick because I know you like awful poetry, I hope this is suitably abysmal.
> 
> *Edit*Thank you to MadCity1056 for the new title suggestion. Now renamed from 'Another Poem' to 'Quick Quick Quick'.

Look at Sherlock suck John's dick,  
Make him come, quick quick quick,  
Once the come is in his mouth,  
His attention's heading south.

Sherlock wants John in his bum,  
All his fingers and his thumb.  
Lots of lube and nice and slow,  
John knows that’s the way to go.

When Sherlock is full of John  
A few strokes and he is gone,  
Screaming John's name very loud,  
It makes John feel really proud.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please check out my other Johnlock poem [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11674230).


End file.
